


Ezekiel

by SaintSynthetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSynthetic/pseuds/SaintSynthetic
Summary: Hot, sleepless night.  Sexual frustration. An Incubus suddenly appearing.





	Ezekiel

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my friend Zuki, with a bit of help from me when they got stuck. They don't have an account on here, and asked me to post for them. This is entirely their brainchild. I don't own it, they do.

It was too hot. I sighed and shifted to strip my nightgown off, tossing it into the closet. Now in just my lace underwear I laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling fan as it struggled to circulate the humid air of my room. The open window offered only the slightest of breezes but an abundance of noises from the street below.

Kicking my blankets to the floor, I whined as the lace rubbed ever so roughly against my lips. It served as but a reminder that it'd been some time without attention. I sought to remedy that as I ran my fingers down my stomach and under the waistband.

After a while I grew bored of my hand and let out a long sigh. My eyes slowly opened, but instead of my ceiling fan I was greeted by a pair of dark eyes and a toothy grin. I screamed.

"Woah there, it's alright," my sudden guest's voice was smooth as velvet. He moved back and sat at the foot of my bed. His pale, two-toned hair hung over one eye, and a single... fang? poked over his bottom lip. He was dressed in merely skin tight pants; his bare feet showing no sign of hair growth in the slightest.

"Who.. who are you?" I managed to stammer as I tried to back myself into the headboard before crossing my arms protectively over my chest. He smiled sheepishly and laughed, scratching the back of his head before he answered.

"Oh my, where are my manners? The name's Ezekiel, an incubus at your service." He winked and offered me his hand, "You called for me and I answered. I didn't mean to startle you."

I blinked and stared, did he say incubus? It was then that I spotted the spade tipped tail swaying behind him; it matched his hair. "Wait," I sat forward a bit, "whadda ya mean I called for you...?"

I was greeted with a bright, toothy smile, "Your frustrated sigh as your hand couldn't quite cut it, the need that burns between your thighs, and the desire in your heart? Don't you know that those draw our attention? I mean, I don't have to stay if you'd rather finish yourself...but I can help if you'd like..."

His voice trailed off and his smile widened, showing a sharp set of fangs. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light and something about his scent was driving me wild...

I'd read about incubi last summer, even tried to conjure one but failed. I knew there was more to them than just getting off, but from everything I read it seemed worth the risk. Unfortunately I'd given up on the idea of having one save me from the drought I'd fallen into. 

I bit my lip and pondered giving in, this is what I'd been wanting after all... but it seemed too good to be true. I had to be dreaming, right? I pinched my arm and yelped from the sting.

"I can assure you that you are indeed awake; I prefer my me... I mean, partners... to be fully aware. There is however a barrier around this room so no one can hear you..." He looked to the side almost shyly.

Heat rose up in my cheeks and I too looked away shyly. "...so what's the catch?"

"Catch?" I looked back to see a confused look on his face, "You get off, I feel refreshed, you pass out and I leave. No catch. I'm not the kind to require anything, and I don't kill either... unless I have to." He waved his hands frantically, "Like if someone tries to kill me,I defend myself! I really detest violence, honestly!"

My gaze fell to the injuries covering his arms and chest, my brow rising in suspicion. He must have noticed as he soon laughed akwardly.

"Those are from willing partners, I promise. They got off on hurting others and I like pain, so it was a fair trade off. And it meant a night or two of them not hurting innocent people... but that's a story for another night..." His expression sofened, "Tonight I'm here for you."

"H-how so...?" I bit my lip, knowing full well what an incubus was capable of. The sight of his tail swaying behind him made me more and more curious for his touch.

He smiled, his face seeming to light up a bit at the question. "Well..." He crawled closer,"...a lover's hand is always more fruitful than one's own, isn't it? Or might I...have a taste?" With that he let his tongue fall from his lips, revealing the tantalizing split and onyx tipped barbell through the center. He teasingly licked his lips and paused a mere two feet away from me.

My cheeks heated further at his words and I moved as if in a trance, slipping my panties down over my ass.

He inched ever closer, reaching for my hands, "Here, let me help you with that..." His hands were smooth as they ghosted over my own to take the fabric from me, slipping them off of me effortlessly.

"I do quite like lace," he smiled and sniffed them before tossing them off the side of the bed. Turning back, he looked me over head to toe, admiring the sight before him and licks his lips.

"Itadakimasu~" His grin widened.

I whimpered softly and shifted my lower body closer to him, effectively laying myself out for him. My legs trembled slightly as he pressed his lips to my knee and trailed kisses down my thigh. As he reached my mound I gasped, his breath cool against my soft skin.

Starting slow, he let the tips of his tongue glide over my slit, teasing me. He continued with slow strokes, occasionally swirling the tips around my clit.

I couldn't help begging for more, my mind already desolving from so little attention.

He chuckled lightly and dipped his tongue inside me. Then his hands were on my thighs, spreading them wider. He teased me a moment longer with his tongue and sat back.

"I... is something wrong?" I blinked up at him and pushed my bangs out of my face.

His tail slipped between his legs and he licked the spade tip's edges. "Not at all,"

I swallowed hard, this was it. Slowly I focused my breathing back to a steady rythm.

He laughed and gently ran the tip of his tail along my slit, "I can see it in your eyes that you know exactly what I'm about to do..." With that he plunged the tip of his tail inside of me, its edges curling in to allow it entry.  
I gasped, my back arching off the bed as my hands flew to my sides to grasp at the sheets. I'd never felt something quite so filling...

"Thatta girl," His tail thrusted in and out in a fluid and slow rythm, rubbing against my gspot. He reached forward and grasped my breast, massaging gently.

I pushed into his hand and rolled my hips, throwing my head back exposing the long, pale column of my neck.

"Mmm, trying to tempt me now, are you?" He squeezed a bit harder and leaned his head down to lick my chin.

As he leaned over me, I brought my arm up; my nails bit into his shoulder blade ever so slightly.

A purr came from his throat and he licked my chin again, nipping me lightly.

I let out a low moan and pressed my nails into him more firmly, bringing my right arm up to mirror the left.

After a moment, he pulled his hand from my breast and cupped my cheek. I blinked at him then his lips brushed mine. His tail then picked up pace as he flicked his tongue out to trace my bottom lip.

My own tongue flicked out to taste where he'd licked, the heat of my cheeks now reaching my chest. "Please...." I whispered as the fog of lust took over my mind.

A devilish grin pulled at his lips before he smashed them hungrily against my own. His tongue stole it's way into my mouth as his hand fell to rest below my navel. Ezekiel shifted just enough that his thumb grazed my clit and he quickly rubbed it in circles over the area.

The incubus pulled away from the kiss just long enough to mutter, "Be careful what you wish for."

I raised my hand to fist his hair, pulling on the silken strands as I passionately kissed back. I caught his tongue and sucked lightly before releasing the appendage. Moving my hips upward, I pushed into Ezekiel's hand.

His pace quickened, and in a flash he took my wrists and pinned them to the pillows above my head. His free hand traced down my body before resuming attention over my clit.  
"Be a good girl and enjoy yourself," he chuckled, tail working me feverish, before he ducked his head to nip at my neck, licking circles around his bite marks.

I arched into him, moaning his name. My body trembled as I felt myself getting so close to climax.

Ezekiel bit down where my shoulder and neck met and sucked on it, intent on leaving a mark. A few curses slipped past my lips as he pulled away to lean down and lap at the juices coating his tail. He purred softly, "Good girl..."

Hearing his praise pushed me over the edge and my entire body tightened, clenching around him.

"Yes, that's it," he cooed. Soon the pace was quick and deliberate as the spade's edges rubbed all the right places. The incubus sat back a moment to admire the drippy mess he'd made, licking my cum from his lip with a wide grin.

By this point I was panting and blindly grabbing at my headboard for something to hold onto. I could hear myself begging, but I wasn't entirely certain exactly what it was that I craved, I just knew that I needed more.

Ezekiel bit his lip and purred, watching my body arch and tremble. This was what he needed of me, and what I needed of him. The tail's pace quickened again, reaching deeper inside of me.

I ceased grabbing at the headboard, meaning to twist my hands in my sheets. I instead found his leg, and all I could do was grip as tightly as possible, nails digging into the fabric as my release ripped through my body more intensely than anything I'd ever felt before.

Ezekiel purred louder, his pale skin starting to glow ever so slightly. His grin widened and he rested a hand on mine, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles.

"Please don't go... not yet..." I whimpered, my body shaking and twitching.

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere just yet." His tail slowly slipped out of me and to his mouth, allowing him to lap at the wetness. His cheeks turned a slight pink and he purred again, closing his eyes for a moment. "Quite delicious..." He muttered.

After a few minutes, he ceased licking the spade and bent down to kiss just below my navel. He flicked his tongue out and traced the dip in my belly before trailing kisses up my body. Pausing just between my breasts, he first took one in his hand and began licking and sucking on the other.

His almost tender ministrations elicited soft moans from me as my hand traveled slowly up his thigh to brush against the rather impressive erection barely concealed within his pants.

A soft groan erupted from his throat, lightly vibrating my nipple between his teeth. He pulled away to switch his attention to my other breast, the light pink of his cheeks deepening significantly.

Encouraged by his groan, I ran my hand over the length of him. "I... I could help with that... If you'd let me?"

His mouth made its way from my breast to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses in its wake. He nipped at my skin, and licked the mark he'd left, purring softly.

I tilted my head to expose more of my neck to him, then fully gasped at the bulge in his pants.

The incubus licked along my neck to the underside of my chin and moaned, biting his lip to stifle himself. He inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose trying to calm himself.

"You don't have to do that. Take what you want from me."

He took a deep breath, "I don't generally let myself get attached..." shifting his weight, he pushes himself up on his hands. "But few meals taste quite as good as you have..." He turned away shyly.

I gently rubbed his length through his pants and raised my other hand to caress his cheek, turning his face back toward me, "It's okay," I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

The red of his cheeks reaches his scarred chest and shoulders. He gently kissed back and pulled away, sitting back on his heels. He let his head hang as his hands rested near his waistband, trembling slightly. "I'd almost forgotten that I too could ache..."

He slipped his thumbs beneath the tight band and slid them down slowly as he sat up to allow them down to his knees. His ridged erection stood proud.

I sat up and lifted his chin, then pulled him into a searing kiss. "Let me soothe your ache as you did mine..."

Ezekiel bit his lip and nodded, sitting on his heels again. He took my hand and licked my palm, taking my fingers- two at a time- into his mouth and twirled his tongue around the digits.

I followed his movements, sitting on my own heels. Watching his actions, I tried to piece together what was happening. It took me a moment to remember the aphrodisiac properties of incubi saliva.

Once coated, he took my wet hand down and placed my palm to his arousal. His other hand cupped my cheek as he pulled me into a kiss.

I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed lightly, then started sliding it back and forth slowly, feeling the ridges on the underside of him.

The incubus inhaled sharply, biting his lip as he leaned back onto his hands and clawed my sheets. His blush seemed to reach his stomach now, tinting his pale skin a warm shade.

I locked eyes with him as I lowered myself down and licked at the head of him before taking him in my mouth, sucking him down to the root.

Ezekiel moaned, biting his lip again to stifle himself. His head fell back, allowing his hair to fall away from his face. When he raised his head again to look down at me I noticed his eyes; one was dark as onxy, while the other was pale as snow with a long scar running through it.

I pulled back a moment, "That barrier means no one can hear you either, you don't have to fight it," and continued to take him into my mouth again, swirling my tongue around his length, tracing the veins and ridges.

He groaned around his lip, rolling his hips to gain more friction from my mouth. His claws clenched tighter in my sheets, threatening to tear right through them. "I.. can't help... mmmm... it..."

I sped up, trying to match his thrusts, occasionally grazing him with my teeth. Trailing a hand up his abdomen, I traced along the edges of his scars and experimentally pressed my nails into him just above his nipple.

He inhaled sharply, groaned and let his head fall back again. His tail twitched behind him and his legs trembled ever so slightly. "Fffffuuck..."

Encouraged, I went faster and tried to increase the pressure of both my mouth on his cock and my nails on his chest.

Ripping sounds erupted as he fell onto his back. He then ran his hands through his hair as his breathing tuned to panting. Gripping his hair he moaned and arched his back.

I kept up my pace, each time taking him in as deep as I could before pulling back to the very tip and then swallowing him down again.

A few more curses slipped past his lips as he stretched his legs out, digging his heels into the bed on either side of me. His hands fell to his sides again, grasping at the slightly tattered sheets.

I dug the nails of my other hand into the exposed skin of his hip and gazed up at his face, trying to gauge how close he was.

Ezekiel's skin started to glow faintly again as his arousal began to throb. He cried out and arched his back, "alm-aah, almost...!" He reached for me and ran his hands into my hair, his claws gently grazing my skalp.

I increased my speed once more, dug my nails in harder, and pushed him as far into my throat as he could go.

His grip on my hair tightened as his back arched further. He yelled out something incomprehensible as his body stiffened and trembled, his seed spilling deep in my throat.

Out of reflex, I swallowed it all. I continued to suck gently as the tremors in his body slowly subsided. "Feel better?" I asked with a slight smirk.

The glow of his body brightened before pulsing and fading, revealing a redish pink hue in its place. Panting, it took him a minute to sit up, he pet my head and let his arms fall to his sides.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Thank you..." He muttered, bringing one hand up to lift my chin, guiding my lips to his.

I tilted my head up to kiss him. Sitting upright, I noticed how tired I was becoming. "I'm going to guess snuggles are out of the question?"

"I can stay til you're asleep." He assured me, crawling over to lay beside me with his arm outstretched.

I laid back in the crook of his arm, rolling toward him to rest my head on his chest "Do I have any chance of seeing you again?" I yawned and placed my hand on his stomach.

Ezekiel was silent for a moment then nuzzled my head, "Who knows? Maybe..." He sounded uncertain as he placed his hand on mine.

Losing the battle with sleep I nuzzled into his chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent. As my vision blurred, he slipped out from under me, fixed his pants, and pulled my sheet up to cover my naked form. "Sorry about the rips," he chuckled lightly.

I smiled and muttered, "All the better to remember you by..." I watched as he nodded his head, his eye twinkling in the dim light again, and faded away. A light chuckle echoed in the dim room and lulled me to sleep...


End file.
